Contradicción
by MsValensi
Summary: HLC2. Porque Edward siempre ha sido un chico serio y maduro, con un carácter fácilmente irritable y un complejo de hermano. Y Jasper Whitlock siempre ha disfrutado de jugar un poco con los nervios de la gente. Slash. AU. OoC. Para Anne.


**Disclaimer: **Tengo miedo incluso de decir lo que me pertenece. Sólo les digo que los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y ya. Tampoco me hago responsable de la tarifa de la terapia.

**Hateful Lemonade Contest 2.****  
>Título: <strong>Contradicción.**  
>Penname: <strong>MrsValensi.**  
>Summary: <strong>Porque Edward siempre ha sido un chico serio y maduro, con un carácter fácilmente irritable y un complejo de hermano. Y Jasper Whitlock siempre ha disfrutado de jugar un poco con los nervios de la gente. Slash. AU. OoC.**  
>Pareja: <strong>EdwardxJasper.**  
>Número de palabras: <strong>7,174.**  
>Advertencias: <strong>Slash, lo que en este caso significa un lemon entre hombres. Para quienes no se encuentran cómodos con la temática, esta ventana se autodestruirá en diez segundos. Luego no digan que no les advertí. Ya dije que yo no pago la terapia.

* * *

><p>«<em>Hasta el hombre más increíble es víctima de una contradicción<em>»_. _

Irbin Samano.

* * *

><p>Edward Cullen se dio una rápida mirada al espejo, acomodando su camisa casi con violencia. La expresión en su rostro era una fiel imagen a sus sentimientos: ese disgusto frío y desinteresado, entremezclándose con la poca predisposición para los eventos sociales. Con la impoluta camisa celeste, el pantalón perfectamente entallado y el cabello peinado con naturalidad, Edward daba la impresión de ser todo un caballero inglés. Sin embargo, toda la fachada quedaba pronto opacada por su carácter frío, una lengua afilada y esa dura mirada color jade. <em>Un encanto, <em>solía decirle su hermana, Alice, que también gozaba de un buen uso del sarcasmo.

Ajustándose una corbata azul alrededor del cuello, Edward soltó un suspiro en el que se debatían el cansancio, la resignación y la molestia. Sin querer —o poder— retrasar más el momento, el muchacho salió de su habitación, intentando manejar su genio. Y sabiendo perfectamente que, de todos modos, aquello nunca funcionaba.

Porque aquel no era sólo otro de los tantos eventos que su madre y su hermana, organizaban activamente. En aquella particular oportunidad, la _pequeña _de la familia cumplía sus dieciocho años y no había tenido mejor idea que echar una fiesta monumental en la sala de la casa. Por lo tanto, Edward sabía que no sólo tendría que soportar la reunión con sus familiares, amigas de su madre y colegas de su padre; sino que luego vendría una buena dosis de euforia adolescente para mejorar su noche. Y él debía estar allí, porque, después de todo, era el hermano mayor y debía controlar las cosas. Sus padres, incluso teniendo veintiún años, confiaban en él como si su edad fuese el doble —posiblemente, porque su actitud era la de un tipo de cuarenta la mayor parte del tiempo—.

El joven Cullen se quedó unos momentos al final de las escaleras, pensando en el motivo principal de su irritación. Alice iba a presentar a su nuevo novio aquella noche, a llevarlo para _conocer a la familia, _después de llevar tres meses con él saliendo… clandestinamente. Porque, aunque sus padres no sabían quién era, Edward lo conocía lo suficiente: Jasper Whitlock se había hecho una creciente mala fama en la Universidad de Seattle, no sólo por su aspecto de pandillero, sino por las acciones que acompañaban su apariencia. Según los rumores, los padres de Jasper tenían el dinero suficiente como para cubrir la falta de preocupación con pagar la colegiatura y dejar que su hijo hiciera lo que se le diera la gana, siempre que no los molestara mucho. No era que Edward se preocupase por las habladurías de la gente, pero aquel muchacho era un tema recurrente entre los estudiantes y cualquiera que tuviera oídos había escuchado de él. Desde al año anterior, hacía exactamente diez meses, Jasper había salido en las conversaciones de sus amigos con demasiada frecuencia. O quizás era sólo su traicionera imaginación y su buen sentido de la precaución.

—¡Eddie!

El joven de cabellos castaños se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz, mientras cerraba los ojos e intentaba recordar que matar a su hermana no luciría bien en su expediente académico.

—¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no me llames _así_?

—¡Es que es tan adorable! —insistió su hermana, dándole un rápido abrazo que él no correspondió—. Justo como tu personalidad.

Edward rodó los ojos, mientras Alice divisaba a su madre en la cocina y salía corriendo para allá, llevando un vestido azul —demasiado corto, si se lo preguntaban a él— y unos zapatos que hubiesen podido acabar con la vida de cualquier persona normal. Su hermana era un caso especial, habiendo heredado todo aquel dinamismo y alegría nada más y nada menos que de su madre. Si no hubiese sido porque Carlisle Cullen era un tipo correcto y tranquilo, el muchacho hubiese creído, sin ninguna vacilación, que había sido adoptado.

—¡Eddie!, ¿puedes ayudarme con estos platos?

El joven rodó los ojos ante el llamado de su madre, sintiendo tenso cada músculo de su cuerpo. ¿Había alguna forma de dejar su espíritu allí para que vigilara la fiesta y hacer su cuerpo desaparecer para evitar el desgaste?

Alrededor de las siete de la tarde, los familiares comenzaron a llenar la sala progresivamente, felicitando a Alice y dándole numerosos presentes, que iban desde llamativos paquetes de colores hasta pequeños y discretos sobres. La muchacha iba de aquí para allá, mientras su padre se encargaba de saludar educadamente a todo el mundo y agradecerles por la presencia. Esme también hacía lo suyo, llevando y trayendo comida que podría haber abastecido a un ejército, siendo ocasionalmente ayudada por alguna tía o esposa que tenía complejo de ama de casa. Edward, por su parte, se encontraba recostado contra una pared, observando el panorama con desinterés. Alguna forzada sonrisa cordial, algún apretón de manos, alguna mujer de la familia que no dejaba de repetirle lo grande y apuesto que se había puesto… Lo regular. Edward nunca encontraba aquellas reuniones interesantes. De por sí, las grandes cantidades de gente aglomeradas en un mismo lugar jamás habían sido su fuerte; el mal humor no ayudaba a mejorar la situación, por supuesto.

Mientras Edward cogía una cerveza de la mesa, que había sido puesta contra la pared de la sala para comodidad de los invitados, el timbre sonó por enésima vez. Alice corrió grácilmente a atenderlo, como había hecho con el resto de los invitados, pero el chillido que escapó de sus labios fue lo que hizo al joven Cullen girar la cabeza. Sus ojos verdes se enfocaron en la escena frente a la puerta principal, donde el cuerpo de Alice se encontraba pendiendo del de otra persona. No necesitaba tener muchas luces para saber que se trataba de Jasper Whitlock: Estaba seguro que, con aquel frío, debía ser la única persona que se atrevía a salir con una simple chaqueta de cuero.

La familia no estaba muy acostumbrada a aquellas escenas, ya que los novios a Alice no le duraban mucho más que un par de meses —no todos podían soportar aquella explosión de personalidad, energía y excesivo carisma—. Enseguida Alice se jactó de su nuevo compañero, como lo hacía siempre que podía, presentándolo como si fuese un muchacho modelo. Edward sonrió de lado, con una expresión cargada de ironía, sabiendo que aquello quedaba descartado con una rápida mirada: la chaqueta de cuero era sólo el ideal complemento para unos pantalones oscuros y ceñidos y un par de botas de combate. Su cabello rubio y totalmente despeinado, junto con aquella sonrisa petulante, no eran más que la prueba fehaciente de que el tipo era un idiota. Sin embargo, Alice parecía tener la intención de venderlo a los demás como un inocente corderito enfundado en ropas oscuras.

_Sí, cómo no. _

Verde y celeste chocaron cuando los burlones ojos de Jasper se encontraron con los suyos. Edward no se molestó en ocultar su descontento y simplemente torció su boca con disgusto. El rubio imitó el gesto, sólo que las comisuras de sus labios se movieron en la dirección opuesta, pintando en su rostro esa sonrisa irreverente que parecía tan propia de él.

Alice tomó de la mano a su novio y lo acercó a Edward, que seguía con aquella mirada puramente suspicaz y despectiva. Jasper, sin embargo, no parecía ni un poco intimidado. Con una gran proporción de cinismo y otro poco de socarronería, extendió su mano hacia Edward, los dos quedando frente a frente.

—Creo que nunca nos habían presentado formalmente —comentó él, con una tranquilidad envidiable, teniendo en cuenta que la mirada del mayor de los hermanos Cullen parecía tener la capacidad de derretir el hielo—. Soy Jasper Whitlock, encantado.

Aunque no parecía posible, los ojos de Edward se endurecieron, haciendo que su hermana frunciera el ceño inevitablemente. Jasper sólo sonrió un poco más, al parecer disfrutando por completo de la situación. El joven Cullen contuvo el impulso de apretar los puños y simplemente gruñó un escueto _«__voy a buscar algo para beber__»_ antes de retirarse. Claro, la proposición hubiese sido mucho más creíble de no ser por la botella llena de cerveza en su mano derecha.

Edward quería simplemente que lo dejaran en paz. Deseaba que, por arte de magia, todas aquellas personas desaparecieran y él pudiera disfrutar del silencio, leyendo o deleitándose con alguna buena composición de piano. No era su particular misantropía algo de todos los días; incluso cuando era un muchacho bastante huraño cuando quería, Edward podía ser un tío simpático de vez en cuando, pero aquella fiesta… lo había tenido de los nervios durante semanas. Y ni siquiera había comenzado la parte más _interesante _de la noche.

La cena fue tensa. Edward se quedó sentado en un rincón, lo más lejos posible de su hermana y su novio, que parecía haberse transformado, de un momento para el otro, en un caballero de brillante armadura y chaqueta de motociclista. Sonreía, reía por cordialidad y hablaba suavemente, como si aquello fuese para él lo más natural del mundo. Y mientras su primo segundo seguía contándole sobre el último juego de consola que había conseguido, Edward no podía quitar sus ojos del hipócrita sentado al otro lado de la mesa.

Con cansancio y desgano para enfrentar el postre y demás entremeses antes de la retirada, Edward se levantó de su lugar y, sin decir nada, salió del comedor. Desechando el primer pensamiento de encerrarse en el baño del segundo piso, se deslizó velozmente por las escaleras, hasta alcanzar la licorera. Con una maestría que no parecía concordar con sus nervios, el joven sacó un vaso y se sirvió una buena medida del Whiskey que un colega había regalado a su padre para su último cumpleaños. No bebía con frecuencia, más allá de algún vino o cerveza con la comida, pero sabía que la situación lo ameritaba. Si seguía con los hombros tan tensos, estaba seguro que su cuello se quedaría inmóvil de un momento para el otro.

Empinó el vaso y el contenido desapareció de un solo trago rotundo, que quemó su garganta y acobijó su pecho, el calor apaciguando la ira temporalmente. La cabeza de Edward reposó contra la pared del tenue corredor, mientras ausentemente aflojaba un poco su corbata e intentaba poner sus pensamientos en orden. Desde su lugar, podía escuchar las despedidas de sus escandalosos familiares y conocidos, alegando promesas de futuras reuniones que jamás sucederían. Toda aquella gente parecía recordarlos sólo si tenían una ocasión especial para hacerlo.

Edward intentó postergar su huída lo suficiente, manteniéndose en el piso de arriba por largos minutos. Cuando la música comenzó a invadir cada rincón de la casa, supo que no tenía escapatoria. Sus padres debían estar por irse y el ambiente comenzaría a caldearse en el preciso instante en el que ellos cursaran la puerta principal.

Intentando mantener su cabeza fría, sintiendo ya los músculos más relajados gracias al alcohol, Edward bajó las escaleras, reuniendo toda esa inexistente determinación en cada uno de sus pasos. Su padre se encontraba saludando a uno de los pocos grupos de hombres mayores que quedaban, mientras su madre se ocupaba de levantar algunos platos vacíos aquí y allá. Sus primos y otros jóvenes conocidos se encontraban desparramados por la sala, mientras su hermana estaba sentada en el sofá. Jasper tenía un brazo sobre sus hombros y ambos se mantenían atentos a la perorata que Tanya Denalli, la hija de uno de los mejores amigos de su padre, parecía desesperada por contar. Edward pensó que sería buena idea escabullirse nuevamente sin ser visto, pero pronto el radar de Tanya pareció captarlo, porque su voz resonó por el lugar al gritar su nombre. Podría haber fingido no escucharla, pero estaba seguro que incluso sus vecinos lo habían hecho.

Edward se acercó, una expresión tensa sobre su rostro. Él y Tanya habían tenido un… ¿romance? No, jamás había podido ser catalogado como tal. Simplemente habían pasado unas vacaciones en el mismo hotel hacía unos tres años y, de alguna forma, habían acabado durmiendo juntos un par de veces. No había sido la gran cosa e, incluso cuando la muchacha había profesado un amor incondicional hacia él desde que tenían doce años, Edward le había asegurado que no quería compromisos. Ella lo había aceptado en aquel momento, pero parecía reacia a la idea de dejar de intentarlo con él.

—¡Eddie!, ¿cómo has estado? —chilló la joven, apartando el cabello color anaranjado de sus hombros y regalándole una sonrisa. Ambos tenían la misma edad, pero estudiaban en diferentes universidades, por lo que rara vez coincidían en algún sitio fuera de los onomásticos familiares.

El mayor de los Cullen cerró los ojos momentáneamente y apoyó sus manos sobre el respaldo del tercer sofá, vacío. Tanya se encontraba a su izquierda, sentada sobre uno individual y Jasper y Alice en el de tres cuerpos, justo frente a él y mirándolo con sonrisas bobas en sus rostros.

—Mi nombre es _Edward_, Tanya —comentó ácidamente—. ¿Qué manía tienen todas las mujeres de la familia con ese estúpido apodo?

—Me alegra que me consideres parte de la familia —replicó ella, con una meliflua sonrisa, intercambiando luego una cómplice mirada con Alice que no paso desapercibida para el muchacho—. Eddie es un apodo adorable.

—Preferiría que no lo utilizaras —replicó, cortante, dándole una gélida mirada a Jasper, que parecía estar haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no reírse abiertamente. La pequeña y burlona sonrisa sobre su rostro era completamente delatora.

En pos de conservar su cordura, Edward se alejó pronto del grupo, aunque Tanya se encargó de pisarle los talones mientras los invitados comenzaban a llenar el lugar. Ella le caía bien y siempre habían sido buenos amigos, pero el problema erradicaba en los deseos de ella por convertirse en algo que estaba fuera de discusión. Lo que había sucedido en el pasado había sido previamente establecido como un claro entretenimiento pasajero de dos adolescentes. Edward había cambiado, y ya no estaba interesado en aquel tipo de cosas. Por lo menos, no de alguien como Tanya.

—Toma —ofreció la pelirroja, pasándole un vaso, cuyo contenido era de un extraño color rojizo. Ambos se encontraban cerca de la mesa donde estaban todas las bebidas, apoyados contra la pared.

—¿Qué es esto? —replicó él, frunciendo el ceño pero cogiéndolo igualmente.

Ella se encogió de hombros con despreocupación.

—Algo con licor de fresa.

Edward bebió un pequeño sorbo, el sabor dulce contrastando notablemente con el último trago que había acabado hacía sólo unos minutos.

—¿Te quedarás en la fiesta? —le preguntó Tanya—. Realmente pensé que huirías en cuanto tuvieras la oportunidad.

Inconscientemente, Edward echó una furtiva mirada a Jasper y su hermana, que se encontraban a unos metros de allí hablando con otros dos jóvenes. El rubio la tenía distraídamente sujeta por la cintura, su otra mano ocupada con un trago anaranjado. Sus ojos celestes se detuvieron en los suyos cuando se encontró bajo escrutinio, Edward sosteniendo la mirada ausentemente al comentar:

—Sí, prefiero asegurarme que las cosas estén bajo control.

Tanya pareció seguir la dirección de sus ojos, porque una sonrisa ligeramente burlona colgó se sus labios por unos instantes.

—Sigues siendo el mismo hermano celoso de siempre, ¿cierto? —comentó, soltando una pequeña risa después de lo que claramente era, más que una suposición, una afirmación—. Alice ya tiene dieciocho años, Edward.

—Lo sé —gruñó él, casi sin darse cuenta, sus ojos aún mirando retadoramente al otro muchacho—. Alice no es el problema.

—No me extraña que no te guste Jasper —dijo ella—. Quiero decir, ¿algún novio de Alice te ha gustado alguna vez?

—Sólo ha tenido tres —replicó el castaño, como si fuese un buen argumento—. Mike era un idiota. Y creo que ni siquiera puedo encontrar un adjetivo lo suficientemente malo como para describir a Eric.

Tanya rió, esa vez sin contenerse.

—Bueno, pero Jasper es un tío simpático —apuntó ella—. Y parece un poco más… inteligente que los anteriores, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Sí. _Demasiado _inteligente para el gusto de Edward.

De un momento para otro, por lo menos a los ojos del hermano mayor de la joven homenajeada, la casa se llenó de adolescentes animados y ruidosos, que no hicieron más que sumar bullicio y entusiasmo a la música que retumbaba en la sala. Alice iba de aquí para allá, saludando gente y riendo aparatosamente con todos los invitados. Edward, mientras bebía la tercera cerveza de la noche, divisó a Jasper sentado en el respaldo de uno de los sofás, que habían sido acomodados contra la pared para efectos prácticos. Sus ojos garzos no dejaban de mirarlo, y se estaba volviendo un poco perturbador. Sin embargo, lo más inquietante del asunto era que él tampoco parecía tener mucho éxito al intentar ignorar al otro muchacho. La presencia de Jasper en aquel lugar le molestaba, mucho más que cualquier otra cosa allí —y eso, en la situación en la que se encontraba, realmente era decir mucho—.

El móvil de Tanya fue el que lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Aunque el tono había sido casi imperceptible sobre la incansable música, su cercanía le había permitido al joven oírlo también. Al ver el nombre en la pantalla, ella rodó los ojos.

—Debo coger esto —avisó, comenzando a caminar rumbo a la cocina—. Mi madre sigue tratándome como si tuviera quince años.

Edward le dio una sonrisa de lado, observando como la muchacha se alejaba rápidamente. No supo por cuánto tiempo sus ojos se quedaron perdidos en la nada pero, cuando se volvió, el lugar que antes era ocupado por Tanya se encontraba acogiendo el cuerpo de Jasper, que estaba casualmente recostado contra la pared. En su rostro seguía plasmada aquella sonrisita petulante que sólo despertaba en el castaño los más bajos instintos asesinos. Quería golpearlo.

—¿Disfrutando de la fiesta, Cullen?

_Realmente_ quería golpearlo.

—¿Y Alice? —preguntó Edward, cortante, mirando nuevamente hacia el frente para buscar a su hermana.

—Ella está con sus amigas —explicó el rubio con sencillez—. Se está divirtiendo, pero… ¿y tú?

Edward se giró nuevamente para mirarlo, esta vez sin observarlo de soslayo o con rapidez, sino con una llana y directa mirada a los ojos. De los labios de Jasper jamás se fue aquella sonrisita, que sólo se intensificó cuando se vio apresado por la abrasante mirada esmeralda. Por un momento, compartieron un silencio retador, que parecía ajeno a todo el bullicio de la casa. Jasper ya no traía su chaqueta, y la camiseta blanca contrastaba notablemente con la pulcra camisa de Edward, incluso cuando la corbata colgaba algo floja en su cuello.

—Tengo la ligera impresión de que esa es una negativa —se jactó el joven Whitlock—. ¿Acaso no has encontrado a nadie divertido para jugar esta noche?

La mirada que Edward le dio podría haber congelado el mismísimo infierno.

—Déjame en paz, Whitlock.

Recogiendo las partes de su orgullo herido, sintiéndose totalmente en desventaja, Edward se encaminó hacia las escaleras. Realmente no le importaba si los amigos de su hermana prendían fuego la casa o si se les ocurría montar una orgía en medio de la sala —hizo una mueca de disgusto ante el pensamiento—, pero no quería seguir en el mismo espacio físico que Jasper Whitlock. Había algo en él que lo turbaba demasiado, y sabía exactamente lo que era. Esa maldita manía suya de jugar con la gente acabaría por volverlo loco.

El corredor del segundo piso lo recibió con el eco de la música y la escasa luz que las ventanas dejaban filtrarse. Se permitió dejar escapar un profundo suspiro, que se transformó en un grito ahogado cuando sintió una respiración contra su oído y tuvo que asir fuertemente el vaso en su mano para no dejarlo caer. No era como si necesitara volverse porque, después de la conversación que habían mantenido minutos antes, el perfume de Jasper Whitlock parecía grabado en sus fosas nasales.

—¿Realmente quieres que te deje en paz, Cullen? —preguntó—. ¿O prefieres una nueva declaración de guerra?

Edward giró en redondo, dispuesto a devolver una réplica despectiva. Por supuesto, cualquier palabra quedó atorada en su garganta cuando los labios de Jasper impactaron contra los suyos de improvisto. Las grandes manos del joven rubio impidieron su retirada atrapándolo por la nuca, mientras su boca se movía insistentemente contra la suya. La respuesta automática de Edward fue responder, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se estremecía en respuesta. Recordaba esos labios. Los recordaba tan vívidamente que sus furiosos deseos de transformarlo en una simple ilusión acababan de hacerse trizas.

No era la primera vez que se besaban. Y Jasper parecía empeñado en demostrar que tampoco sería la última.

El joven Whitlock lo empujó contra la pared con cierta violencia, exteriorizando perfectamente el mismo odio que bullía dentro del pecho de Edward. No era algo racional aquel sentimiento que quemaba su estómago con la misma intensidad con la que los labios del joven frente a él ardían sobre los suyos, pero parecía parte de un torrente de acontecimientos que no podía detener. Todo lo incorrecto de la situación quedaba limitado a aquella violenta lucha entre sus bocas. No había cariño, no había dulzura, no había ningún sentimiento agradable. Era un beso cargado de enemistad, de desprecio, de tensión por una atracción absurda. Era una mera contradicción entre los iguales deseos de golpearlo como de besarlo hasta el cansancio.

La mano libre de Edward se aferró a los cabellos del rubio, tirando de ellos con intenciones de infligir algún tipo de dolor. Sintió a Jasper sonreír contra su boca, mientras se movía lo suficiente como para alcanzar el pomo de la puerta a pocos centímetros de ellos. Era una habitación de invitados y el joven castaño ni siquiera pudo pensar cuán agradecido hubiese estado de saber que, de haber estado de pie unos pasos más a la derecha, hubiesen acabado en la habitación de sus padres. Aunque posiblemente ni siquiera se hubiese dado cuenta hasta pasada aquella riña, llena de besos ansiosos y caricias violentas.

Los labios de Jasper dejaron los del castaño para entretenerse en su cuello, trepando ocasionalmente hasta el lóbulo de su oreja. Los dedos de Edward se clavaron tanto en el brazo como en la nuca del otro joven, haciendo que este sonriera entre besos. El aliento de Jasper se detuvo justo en su oído, una breve risa entre dientes resonando en la cabeza del joven Cullen antes de escucharlo hablar.

—¿Quieres que recordemos juntos lo que pasó hace un mes, en la fiesta de Emmett? —preguntó, en un susurro ligeramente mordaz—. ¿O vas a seguir pretendiendo que nunca estuviste gimiendo mi nombre, una y otra vez?

Edward volvió a concentrar su furia en los tirones al cabello entre sus manos, alejando a Jasper de su oído. La música de la sala ya parecía lejana y lo único que podía oír eran los latidos violentos de su propio corazón y las agitadas respiraciones de ambos. Aquella dichosa fiesta había sido el año anterior y él y Jasper habían coincidido por casualidad en la planta alta de la casa, ambos lo suficientemente ebrios como para entablar una conversación sin miradas gélidas o sonrisas burlonas. Edward no tenía la costumbre de beber ni de asistir a fiestas de instituto, pero ser el mejor amigo del organizador siempre tenía sus consecuencias. Habiendo querido escapar —Edward, del bullicio; Jasper, de una chica—, los dos se habían ocultado en una habitación. De alguna forma, la charla se había transformado en una discusión, Jasper lo había besado y todo había terminado en un fugaz encuentro en el baño. El orden de los hechos no era muy claro para él, e intuía que tampoco para Jasper, pero jamás le había interesado tener un análisis detallado de la noche. Lo único que Edward había querido hacer desde el evento había sido olvidarlo, consiguiendo sólo el efecto contrario.

—¿Por qué estás saliendo con mi hermana? —rebatió el muchacho de ojos verdes, evitando la pregunta anterior.

—Creo que no debo explicarte lo que son los acuerdos mutuos, ¿cierto, Cullen? —se sonrió—. Uno propone algo, el otro se calla y obedece… —dijo el rubio, su rostro sugestivo, mientras el castaño le daba una gélida mirada—. Alice y yo tenemos uno: ella tiene su época de rebeldía al salir con el chico malo de la universidad, y yo me divierto un poco con el… —su sonrisa se ensanchó levemente— entorno familiar.

Edward gruñó ante la obvia y burlona mención.

—Ella no está enamorada de mí —comentó el rubio, muy pagado de sí mismo—. Sólo le estoy dando un poco de diversión.

El joven de ojos verdes frunció el ceño, observando al otro con auténtico desprecio.

—Eres un jodido cabrón —gruñó.

—Me han dicho cosas peores.

La réplica del joven Whitlock fue precedida por un acercamiento que volvió a poner a Edward en la defensiva. Con una mirada furiosa, el brazo del joven Cullen se alzó y el contenido del vaso que aún traía en su mano derecha se deslizó desde las raíces del cabello dorado hasta el suelo de madera.

—No me extraña —fue la simple respuesta de Edward, actuando como si el volcar una bebida sobre la cabeza de alguien fuese lo más natural del mundo.

Jasper, sin embargo, sólo se limitó a sonreír y a comportarse como si, en efecto, aquella acción retadora hubiese sido algo totalmente normal. Con el pulgar derecho se encargó de detener parte de la rojiza mezcla que goteaba por su mejilla, llevándolo luego a sus labios y lamiéndolo suavemente. Aquello fue sólo un gesto provocativo, ya que el líquido seguía cayendo, deslizándose por su cuello y manchándole la playera, que comenzaba a adherirse a su cuerpo. Con un movimiento veloz, Jasper cogió a Edward de la corbata y lo acercó a él. El brazo del rubio se alzó detrás de su propia cabeza, haciendo que el impulso bastara para que el joven Cullen chocara contra su pecho, la camisa celeste pronto manchándose de rojo.

—Si querías que luciéramos como un par de vampiros, podrías haberme avisado antes —se burló el muchacho de ojos celestes.

La mandíbula de Edward se tensó con desprecio.

—Créeme, no me faltan ganas de arrancarte la cabeza.

Jasper rió entre dientes con cierta malicia, acercándose más y dejando en evidencia esos centímetros que le sobraban, al tener que inclinarse un poco para que sus labios quedaran a la altura de los de Edward.

—Aléjate de mí —ordenó el castaño, con una convicción en su voz de la que carecía su mirada.

Jasper le regaló una sonrisa llena de cinismo.

—Eso es lo último que quieres, _Eddie_.

Con un rápido movimiento, las manos del más alto se aferraron a ambos lados del rostro de su compañero, volviendo a capturar sus labios sin ningún tipo de vacilación. Con una caminata tosca hacia atrás, Edward tropezó y ambos cayeron al piso, sin preocuparse realmente en el dolor de la caída o en el complicado nudo en el que sus piernas quedaron enlazadas. Jasper seguía besándolo con la misma intensidad, como si la superficie sobre la que había aterrizado hubiese sido el cómodo colchón y no el frío suelo de madera, aún pegajoso por los restos de licor.

Las manos de ambos jóvenes desencadenaron una lucha mutua sobre el cuerpo del otro, con caricias violentas, besos furiosos y mordiscos que buscaban dar más dolor que placer. El odio mutuo estaba plasmado en cada movimiento, pero había algo de ese sentimiento que les resultaba completamente absorbente. Edward sentía la impotencia corriendo por sus venas como un corrosivo. Jasper lo tenía controlado con su cuerpo sobre el suyo y, ocasionalmente, interrumpía los besos sobre su cuello para darle una mirada arrogante, a la que el castaño sólo respondía con una furiosa. Sin embargo, cuando sus labios se unían, el balance entre desprecio y necesidad quedaba igualado en aquel máximo absurdo.

Los ágiles dedos de Jasper consiguieron desabotonar la camisa del otro joven, sin disminuir la atención sobre sus labios o su cuello, mientras Edward seguía tirando violentamente de sus cabellos. La prenda sucia y húmeda voló por la habitación, siendo pronto seguida por la playera de Jasper, donde los manchones rojizos eran aún más evidentes.

La boca del más alto trazó un camino descendente del que Edward se quiso zafar en cuanto adivinó las intenciones. Con movimientos prácticamente inútiles y un forcejeo por parte de ambos. El castaño consiguió sentarse, su espalda apoyada contra el borde derecho de la cama, mas Jasper no lo dejó escapar. Tomando la cintura de Edward con determinación, los ojos celestes del joven rubio centellearon mientras su boca paseaba con pereza por las caderas de su compañero. Como queriendo remarcar su próximo movimiento, Jasper bajó una de sus manos, rozando intencionalmente el miembro de Edward mientras desabotonaba el botón de su pantalón. El joven Cullen gimió suavemente, mezclándose el sonido con el gruñido molesto que soltó después.

Edward alzó los brazos, dispuesto a sacárselo de encima, siendo rápidamente intercedido por las fuertes manos de Jasper, que lo cogieron por las muñecas con seguridad. Compartieron una mirada intensa; asesina desde el verde, retadora desde el azul. Los ojos del rubio gritaban sus intenciones de seguir adelante, sin importar qué, mientras los de Edward parecían a punto de arrancarle la cabeza, cómo había alegado desear minutos antes.

—_¡No quiero acostarme! ¡No, no, no!, ¡no quiero! _

Ambos muchachos compartieron una fugaz mirada confundida al escuchar una voz femenina fuera de la habitación. Con un poder de reacción del que Edward carecía debido al alcohol, Jasper lo cogió del brazo y lo obligó a ponerse de pie. Trastabillando con sus propios cuerpos y dejando las prendas en el camino, los dos terminaron atrapados dentro del baño. El joven rubio cerró la puerta con llave y pronto abrió el paso de la ducha, mientras escuchaban como el sonido de las protestas se acercaba, alguien aún gritando que no quería acostarse. Edward no reconocía la voz; sólo era consciente que estaba encerrado en un jodido baño con Jasper Whitlock, sin su camisa y con su cuerpo más entusiasmado de lo que debería haber estado. Le odiaba. Le odiaba _tanto. _

—Vete de aquí —pidió, cuando la mirada de Jasper se detuvo justo en su entrepierna. El agua de la ducha amortiguaba el sonido de su voz.

—¿Y quién va a ocuparse de eso? —comentó, con aquella sonrisita pedante que despertaba en Edward los más violentos instintos.

—No te incumbe —gruñó, de mala gana.

Jasper alzó una ceja.

—Bueno, realmente no me molestaría quedarme aquí y simplemente observar —dijo lentamente, su cuerpo despegándose de ella acercarse a él—, pero siempre me gustó tomar partido por mano propia —le dio una tirana sonrisa de lado—. Y estoy siendo totalmente literal.

Para afirmar sus palabras, la mano del muchacho se presionó contra su erección, haciéndolo soltar un gemido totalmente involuntario, que fácilmente podría haber sido confundido con un carraspeo vulgar. Nuevamente, celeste y verde se desafiaron por unos intensos segundos. Edward abrió la boca, dispuesto a decir algo que jamás abandonó sus labios. Las palabras fueron reemplazadas por la boca de Jasper, que pronto se volvió demandante, mientras su mano era reemplazada por su propio miembro presionándose contra el suyo. Inconscientemente, el cuerpo del joven Cullen buscó la fricción entre ambos, mientras sus manos aún se hundían con violencia en sus cabellos. Aunque parecía a punto de arrancar cada una de las hebras rubias de aquella cabeza, Jasper no parecía preocupado. Sus besos seguían siendo intensos, profundos, su lengua moviéndose frenéticamente mientras sus dientes dejaban ocasionales marcas sobre el labio inferior del joven castaño.

La boca de Jasper volvió a bajar por el pecho de su compañero, que pronto se sintió mareado por el aroma a fresas que aún desprendía su cabello, intensificado por la humedad que comenzaba a llenar el cuarto y el nivel de alcohol en sangre. Arrinconado contra la pared, en el hueco entre el lavabo y la pequeña ducha, Edward sintió su cuerpo estremecerse cuando manos y labios retomaron el trabajo que había quedado inconcluso en la habitación. Seguían escuchándose voces al otro lado de la puerta, decenas de personas se encontraban en el piso de abajo y, sin embargo, no podía hacer nada al respecto. Le importaba, sí, pero su cuerpo no parecía dispuesto a hacer nada por ello.

—Apaga la maldita ducha —gruñó—, ¿quién podría estar usándola ahora?

Jasper lo observó, una de sus cejas alzándose con irreverencia.

—Bueno, alguien sobre el que algún idiota ha derramado su trago, por ejemplo —respondió sobre sus labios.

El castaño soltó un gemido ronco cuando sintió la mano de Jasper colarse por el espacio entre sus pantalones y la ropa interior, rozando la sensible piel de su miembro y haciendo justicia a las palabras que había soltado antes con tanta arrogancia. Moviendo la mano rítmicamente, Jasper pegó su cuerpo al del otro muchacho, que comenzaba a notar que las piernas le fallaban. Sentía aquella presión en su bajo estómago crecer como un fuego descontrolado, mientras la boca del rubio no dejaba de entretenerse con su cuello, haciendo lo suyo también la mano izquierda sobre el pecho del más bajo. Edward volvió a ser traicionado por su propio cuerpo, sus brazos elevándose por propia voluntad y atrayendo al joven Whitlock más cerca, sus dedos enterrándose con fuerza en la pálida espalda de su compañero.

El calor bullía dentro del cuerpo de Edward, y ya no podía saber bien si era odio, excitación, miedo o inquietud. Quizás era todo junto, y por eso la sensación estaba volviéndose tan insoportable. ¿Tenía algo de sentido desear el cuerpo de alguien bajo sus manos con la misma intensidad con el que deseaba verlo bajo sus pies?

Edward no entendía. Su cuerpo, sin embargo, parecía más audaz, porque respondía a las caricias de Jasper sin ninguna vacilación. La erección se estaba volviendo cada vez más dolorosa mientras el rubio seguía jugando con los límites.

Imposibilitado de contener el impulso, el castaño curvó la espalda, despegándola momentáneamente de la pared, y empujo sus caderas hacia adelante, buscando el roce en la mano que aún se encontraba en su entrepierna. Jasper soltó una risa ligeramente gutural, inclinándose sobre su hombro izquierdo y apoyando allí la barbilla.

—¿Ansioso, Cullen?

El tono suave, áspero y jocoso en su voz volvió a renovar aquellos instintos asesinos en el cuerpo del más bajo, que sentía como las cosas comenzaban a difuminarse a su alrededor. El cálido aliento aún le hacía cosquillas en el oído cuando decidió responder, cortante:

—Te odio.

La risa de Jasper volvió a resonar contra su cuello.

—Gracias.

El rubio no esperó ni siquiera una posible vacilación por parte de Edward. Con velocidad y una maestría absurda, Jasper se deshizo de las ropas que les quedaban, que parecía marcar una distancia demencial entre ambos. Cuando sus pieles se tocaron, cuando cada parte de su cuerpo quedó descubierta en roses indiscretos, los gemidos de ambos se entremezclaron en el calor del pequeño cuarto y el vapor, que comenzaba a limitar su campo de visión. La erección de Jasper se frotó sugerentemente contra la suya, y no estaba seguro cuál de los dos había dado el siguiente paso, pero sus bocas se habían encontrado en algún punto medio entre sus cuerpos.

Mientras el beso se volvía aún más desesperado, los golpeteos en la puerta alertaron a Edward. El rubio, por el contrario, parecía tranquilo.

—¿Quieres que tengamos público? —lo picó.

Poniendo un dedo sobre los labios del muchacho de ojos celestes, el joven Cullen le dio una mirada furiosa, llamándolo implícitamente a guardar silencio. Mientras los ojos de Edward se encontraban fijos en la puerta, sintió la humedad en la punta de su dedo. Los labios de Jasper lo recorrieron de arriba abajo, retándolo con aquella mirada arrogante. Edward tragó pesado, dándole a cambio un gélido y fugaz vistazo.

—_¿Hay alguien ahí? _—gimió una voz del otro lado—. _¡Necesito el baño!_

—Ocupado —gritó Edward, aunque sonó casi como un gemido, con la cálida lengua del otro joven aún alrededor de su dedo—. ¡Hay otro al final del corredor!

—_Ugh._

Aprovechando el momento de distracción, Jasper impulsó con violencia el cuerpo de Edward y consiguió voltearlo, atrapándolo con sus brazos contra la pared. La excitación del más alto volvió a hacerse presente contra la baja espalda del castaño, mientras su mentón volvía a situarse en aquel recoveco entre los hombros y el cuello de Edward que tanto parecida gustarle.

—Quiero escucharte gemir, Cullen —gruñó en su oído—. Quiero que escuchen hasta la sala cuánto disfrutas que vuelva a follarte.

Edward supo que aquel era el pie que necesitaba para alejarse, pero el escalofrío sobre su cuerpo parecía tener el efecto contrario. No creía poder soportar mucho aquello. No creía poder durar mucho tiempo más sosteniéndose sobre sus piernas.

Jasper mordió su hombro, aún presionándose contra su baja espalda. El toque era violento, pero bien recibido por cada centímetro de su piel. Las manos del más alto reposaron sobre las caderas de su presa, anticipando sus movimientos cuando Edward lo sintió acomodarse detrás de él. La presión en su vientre era insoportable. Los deseos de mandarlo al demonio eran proporcionales a la necesidad de empujarlo más cerca para acelerar las cosas. Toda la situación era ambigua de tantas formas que Edward parecía no poder reaccionar apropiadamente a las emociones, en aquel estado de sopor en el que se encontraba.

Jasper entró en él sin un mínimo de cuidado, sintiendo el castaño un calor abrazante ante la presión. Con fuerza se mordió el labio, conteniendo el gruñido de dolor y la sensación de su cuerpo siendo desgarrado. Sólo fue capaz de echar una mirada de soslayo al otro muchacho, que no dejaba de sonreírle con superioridad. El castaño se odió a sí mismo mientras Jasper comenzaba a moverse y los gemidos molestos comenzaban a llenar el cuarto de baño. El rubio sabía exactamente que lo había reducido a nada en el preciso momento en el que había forzado sus labios contra los suyos.

El dolor dio paso al placer con una rapidez avasallante, llevando a Edward al borde del clímax de un momento para el otro. Las estocadas de Jasper contra su cuerpo comenzaron a aumentar su ritmo, volviéndose el choque de sus pieles un sonido disonante y extrañamente incentivador. Los labios de Jasper mordieron su cuello con fuerza, ahogando sus propios gemidos, como Edward intentaba hacer con los suyos con los labios apoyados contra la húmeda pared, que mantenía la fricción que había comenzado la mano de su compañero.

El orgasmo sacudió el cuerpo del joven castaño con intensidad, dejándolo inmóvil por unos segundos y a merced de los brazos de Jasper, que pronto se unió a él con un sonido gutural justo sobre su oído. Buscando recuperarse de la espesa negrura de sus párpados cerrados con fuerza, Edward tomó profundas bocanadas de aquel aire absurdamente caliente, mientras su corazón aún buscaba un curso natural para escapar de la agitación. Un par de brazos fuertes aún se cernían a su cintura, mientras la coronilla de Jasper colapsaba contra su hombro.

—Apaga… esa… maldita… ducha —gimió Edward.

Jasper alzó la cabeza, sólo para darle una sonrisa de lado. A aquello sólo precedió un desgastado empujón, que manejó el agotado cuerpo del castaño a su antojo. Los dos muchachos dieron torpes tumbos hasta la ducha, chocando la espalda de Edward contra la pared y el cuerpo de Jasper contra el suyo. Siendo instantáneamente empapados de pies a cabeza, el agua caliente se deslizó por su piel, llevándose el sudor y los vestigios de licor de sus cuerpos. Se quedaron de pie allí, aún recuperándose de la acción. La fija mirada juguetona en los ojos azules sólo obligó a Edward a gruñir, descontento con sus propias acciones y aún dispuesto a volver intentar olvidar algo que parecía querer esconderse en su mente de forma permanente.

Jasper apoyó una mano en su cuello y Edward volvió a centrar su atención en él, después de la pequeña desconexión de su cabeza, mientras los labios masculinos volvían a tomar los suyos. Era un beso lento, mas no dulce; parecía algo como una declaración de victoria. Jasper se había salido con la suya.

Sin una sola palabra, los dos jóvenes salieron de la ducha y tomaron un par de las toallas sobre los estantes. Secándose en perfecto silencio, volvieron a vestirse con las prendas que tenían allí, quedando ambos sin camiseta. Jasper cogió la llave, que había dejado en el bolsillo de sus pantalones, dándole una rápida vuelta a la cerradura. Mientras el rubio salía, Edward quedó rezagado en la puerta del baño.

—No hay nadie, Cullen.

Después de las palabras del rubio, Edward salió detrás de él. Jasper ya había cogido su camiseta manchada y estaba pasándosela por la cabeza. Al verlo, el joven de ojos verdes supo que no era un buen panorama, ya que era uno que alentaba a la curiosidad. Aun sin decir palabra, simplemente tomó al muchacho de la muñeca y lo arrastró por el corredor, olvidándose incluso de la falta de camisa. Jasper se lo remarcó cuando cursaron la puerta de su habitación, consiguiendo sólo que Edward soltara un gruñido.

—No tenías que traerme a tu cuarto, ¿sabes?

Nuevamente, cómo única respuesta, el rubio consiguió una limpia camiseta blanca aventada directamente a su rostro.

—Ponte eso —dijo el castaño, mientras sacaba una camisa limpia para él.

Aún con el cabello húmedo mojando la alfombra, Jasper se quitó su camiseta y la aventó al suelo, poniéndose luego la limpia. Con un gesto provocador, pasó la nariz por el cuello, olfateando y dándole al otro joven _esa _mirada, que ya parecía tener algún tipo de significado, algo que sólo ellos compartían.

—Es una lástima que tengamos que dejar esto aquí —comentó él, mirando su reloj—. Realmente esperaba ponerte ebrio y seguir teniéndote debajo de mí toda la noche —sonrió a un furioso Edward—. Pero, bueno, siempre hay baños en las fiestas, ¿sabes? —comentó él, con sus ojos azules llenos de autoconfianza—. Sabes dónde encontrarme.

En un impulso violento, Edward avanzó a grandes zancadas y lo cogió del cuello de la camiseta, estampando luego sus labios contra los del rubio, buscando la violencia que pronto se volvió recíproca. Clavando sus dientes en el labio inferior de Jasper, el castaño se alejó, aún con aquella reticencia en sus ojos.

El joven de ojos garzos soltó una risa sofocada, pasando la lengua por sus labios, donde la sangre comenzaba a acumularse con lentitud.

—Guárdatelo para la próxima, Cullen.

Con aquellas palabras, Jasper abandonó la habitación, dejando al castaño de pie, en medio de la penumbra. Con una mirada rápida al espejo e luchando por ignorar aquel aspecto salvaje en su apariencia, el joven Cullen se acomodó la camisa nueva e intentó volver a adoptar aquella posición de tipo frío que tenía todo bajo control. Gracias a Dios, no había demasiados Jasper Whitlock por allí que pudieran poner en jaque su conducta perfecta.

Aquel tipo era la única maldita contradicción en su vida. Un fallo del que prefería no escuchar hablar, por lo menos por un tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Tengo derecho a decir a mi favor, por lo menos, que estoy sonrojada? Bueno, no, mentira, pero no fue lo más simpático de escribir<strong>**. Quiero hacer una aclaración, solo por si las moscas: no me he vuelto una sexópata ni una maniática del slash, ni tampoco me he golpeado la cabeza ****—por lo menos, no de nuevo—****. El concurso, como habrán notado, requiere un **_**lemon**_**. Y, como también deben haber notado, requiere una relación de algo así como **_**deseo-odio**_**. Tenía ganas de una historia con un poquito de hate y, sí, **_**I regret nothing. **_**Como extraño un poco el canon, supongo que también escribiré en algún momento cercano un Edward/Bella de este estilo. Sólo me dieron ganitas de experimentar, ya saben. **

**Aclarado ese punto, puedo decir que este oneshot va completamente dedicado para la señorita MmeCriss, Anne, the Blaine to my Kurt. Sí, tenemos problemas pero somos felices, ¿ok? Blame it on… ufff, bueno, echémosle la culpa a Darren Criss y ya, porque si tenemos que enumerar a todos se dormirán frente al ordenador.**

**¿Qué les pareció? Merezca un voto, un consejo, un insulto o un pase directo a un grupo de ayuda, me gustaría que me lo hicieran saber. Es el primer slash de Twilight que publico y… bueno, ya saben, **_**realmente **_**tuve serios dilemas morales escribiéndolo, sobre todo porque el Jasward aún se me hace… extraño haha. Micheal de Franz Ferdinand sonaba, uno de mis temas preferidos de ellos. Pobres mis chicos, aparentemente se han vuelto mi **_**banda-para-escribir-slash**_** de cabecera haha. **

**Muchísimas gracias por leer y, si han llegado hasta aquí, perdón por el posible trauma. La demandas me las mandan vía Twitter. **

**Nos leemos, gente. ¡Saluditos! **

**MrsV. **


End file.
